I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental products and, more particularly, to a dental composite.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In modern day dentistry, following a cavity preparation, the use of dental composites to fill the cavity preparation in lieu of amalgam has enjoyed widespread acceptance. One reason for this widespread acceptance is that the composite, because it is light colored, is cosmetically more pleasing than amalgam or gold fillings.
In filling a cavity preparation with a dental composite, the cavity preparation is first sterilized and the dental composite in an uncured state is applied and driven into the cavity preparation. In an uncured state, the dental composite typically has a paste-like consistency.
After the dental composite has filled the cavity preparation, the dental composite is light cured, which causes the dental composite to harden and adhere to the tooth. After the dental composite has cured, the dental composite is polished or otherwise shaped to conform to the tooth.
The previously known dental composites, however, have suffered from a number of disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the composite material, due to its paste-like consistency, tends to squish out of the cavity preparation when the dentist drives the composite into the cavity preparation. This, in turn, requires that the dentist apply additional composite and again refill the cavity preparation.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known dental composites is that the dental composite shrinks somewhat during curing. This shrinkage may result in an unsatisfactory bond between the tooth and the dental composite and/or unsatisfactory appearance.
Lastly, the previously known dental composites require relatively lengthy light curing which adds to the overall length of the dental procedure. This in turn results in decreased productivity for the dentist.